Red Headed Twins and The Girl Who Loved Them
by ZatannaZatara06
Summary: Random One-Shots about the twins and Angelina Johnson. Canon Compliant. -Working Title-


_A/N_ _If you don't know what a relaxer is you might want to google it before you read. :)_

 _This takes place somewhere between 1991-92._

* * *

As soon as the water hit her, she could already hear her mother's baritone voice yelling in the back of her head. "Angelina! You couldn't keep your hair dry for at least 3 days! The semester just started!"

Angelina flinched as the cold water surrounded her and soaked her bed. She could see the other girls jumping up screaming and shivering. Her best friend, Alicia Spinnet was the loudest. Yelling obscenities that no 13 year old should even know about and adding "stupid red heads" at the end of her rant.

 _A prank._

One she normally would have been behind especially since her favorite red heads orchestrated it. On any other day, she would be the first one laughing and pointing at the other drenched girls and herself. Enchanted buckets of water, charmed to tip over as soon as every single girl was in their beds? Brilliant! On. Any. Other. Day.

Shakily she reaches a hand up to her drenched locks and cringes at the feeling of her hair becoming coarse. The familiar chemical smell of rotting eggs reaches her nostrils and she feels sick. When you get your hair relaxed it shouldn't even come near water for _at least_ three days. And she had gotten her hair done right before she boarded the train to Hogwarts. She lasted 24 hours.

 _Crap._

Her hair was ruined for the semester. There was no way Dumbledore would let her go home to get it fixed. She was stuck. Looking around the dorm room she knew she was the only girl with this particular problem.

As a half blood, her mother was a muggle who of course used muggle techniques to tame her daughters curls. When she asked her mother why she couldn't just wear her natural hair, her mother would scoff. "It maintenance Angie! You won't have the time while you're away at school." Her mom would then place a hand on her curls and look at her daughter fondly. "You'd be wasting precious time! That time could be spent play that broomstick sport you do." Mrs. Johnson snaps her fingers in thought. "Quadatch right?"

"Quidditch, dear." Her father, the pureblood and 'the very useless with beauty spells guy' was no help. The moment you said the word "perm", his eyes would glaze over in confusion.

Angelina would sigh and let her mom put the relaxer in her hair. Cringing at the burn as it hit her scalp. Gagging at the chemical smell as it assaulted her nose. Why did she never bother to learn beauty spells?

* * *

She knew Alicia would be _supportive_ but she wouldn't _understand_. And Angelina was in no mood to explain. Taking a deep breath, she swallows down the small urge to scream.

 _Just a joke._

She'd be a hypocrite if she got angry. She pranked the two boys at dinner by sending a confundus their way to make them think that they were drowning in mash potatoes.

Grabbing her wand she sends a drying spell towards her bed and at Alicia's bed. Since said girl was busy stomping her way to the bathroom.

Deciding she couldn't take another second of the screeching coming from her dorm mates she heads down to the common room. Unconsciously she pats her hair, accessing the damage. It felt horrible but on the brightside she could rock a ponytail for this term.

The fire from the common room made her feel instantly better. She realized too late that she may have dried her bed but she forgot about herself.

A voice that sounded eerily like her mother sounded off. _"That's what you get for hanging out with those red headed terrors."_

Plopping down in front of the fire, she figured air-drying would be the best way to go. Her whiskey colored eye found themselves mesmerized by the flames.

Loud stomping down the boys side alerted her to their presence before they even got out a word.

"Did you" Bright eyes with a heavily freckled nose. She knew that was George.

"Enjoy your" Large smirk and confident body language. She knew that was Fred.

"Pre-Bedtime Shower?" The boys chorus out together.

"Boys." She starts. "Alicia is out for blood." Her eyes light up at the thought.

George had the decency to look scared. Fred only grinned harder.

"That's bullocks, she's been waiting for us to get her wet." He winks and throws his arm over her wet shoulders.

Angelina winces and fakes a gag. "You disgust me." She was so telling Alicia tomorrow night that way she could have her revenge. Alicia would turn the two twins into goats and Angelina would get dinner and a show. It was win-win.

Reaching up to run her fingers through her hair without thinking, her thumb gets knotted and stuck. Great, this was her life now.

"What's all this then?" Fred gestures to her hair and subsequent thumb.

George reaches for her hand to help her detangle her thumb. His fingers brush against the underside of her chin. "Is this our fault?"

She shrugs. "Kinda. Bad chemical reaction." She gives a small laugh.

The boys share a look and Fred moves towards the couch. "Sit". He demands lightly.

She raises an eyebrow in defiance.

"Sit. Please." George amends with an eye roll. She pats him on the head and plops down onto the couch.

"Ok, but if you two are planning on maiming me, you should know that witnesses saw me come down here." She crosses her arms defensively, eyeing down the two. If they prank her to death at least she could die knowing that she would be avenged. Then she'd come back as a ghost and destroy them herself.

"We would never!" A twin gasps out. And she knew for a fact that it was Fred. Always quick with the dramatics.

"At least not today." George adds and smiles as Fred takes out his wand.

The incantation was one she didn't recognize but she could feel her hair detangle strand by strand. She gasps as she feels Fred's fingers work their way through her dark tresses.  
"Our mom taught us that spell so that we could help with our little sister." George supplies. "A right terror that one." He shivers.

Angelina bites back a moan as Fred massages her scalp. "You'll have to teach me that one." She smiles. "Thank you."

Fred grins. "You're our number one fan. We've got to keep you happy." He winks.

"Of course." She rolls her eyes and leans back into his chest. "Well then, Keep massaging. That will keep me happy." She says with a large Cheshire grin. No one was going to believe her that the twins were this sweet. But she found that she didn't care, she liked having them to herself.

"Boys" She pauses. "Next time you want to prank the girls." She smiles and places her head on Fred's shoulder, aiming her eyes at George. "Involve me." She smirks.

The twins grin like madmen and salute.

"Anything for our favorite accomplice."

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed! :)_

 _feel free to send me a prompt._


End file.
